Juste une goutte
by Eudary
Summary: spécial St-Valentin Notre chemin n'est plus le même. Des larmes jusqu'aux plaisir, en passant par le chocolat. Où va-t-on? OS Drarry


Auteur: Eudary

Disclaming: L'ensemble des personnages (ici y'en a d'eux) sont bien évidemment à J.K Rowling.

Pairing: HP/DM ou DM/HP vous verrez bien

Genre: OS, Romance

Rating: T

Note de l'auteur: Voilà un OS spécial Saint-Valentin! Plus que le jour, pour moi c'était une occasion de faire une fic :p. La date m'a servie d'inspiration en même temps que les personnes à qui je dédie cette fic! Je n'ai pas encore demandé à Vetalas de me corriger donc elle doit contenir quelque fautes. Néanmoins je me suis beaucoup appliquée à la correction, j'espère que ça vous conviendra. Elle n'est pas extraordinaire en sois mis à part que **c'est mon premier Lemon!! **XD Je suis assez contente de ce point de vue là. Donnez-moi votre avis!

Warning: Ce chapitre est un lemon. Cela veut dire qu'il contiendra une scène où il y aura une relation sexuelle de manière explicite! Petit prude quitte cet endroit!

**Dédicace!** : Je dédie cette fic Dieu avant tout car sinon elle me fera la tête :p. Donc pour toua **Naughty-Perfection**!

Je n'oublie pas ma petite **Vetalas** dont j'ai adoré sa co-écriture avec ça soeur 3 Je t'aime de tout mon petit coeur!

Et Oïyez à tout les **Manychatteurs** (copyright Art)!! Bonne Valentine-Day à vous!!Pour les **Pacificateurs**! Pour **Art**, **Wen** et **Wyn** ainsi qu'à tout les Manychatteurs(bis) avec qui j'ai eu la chance de parler!!

Sur ce, Enjoy!

_**Juste une goutte**_

Je doute

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Où nous en sommes. Ça ne fait pas longtemps et déjà j'ai l'impression qu'il s'affaiblit. Ce lien que nous avons créé. Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé? Le début de cette histoire, il remonte à un an. Comment? Plutôt pourquoi. Par nécessité. Deux enfants, en pleine guerre, aillant besoin de quelqu'un. Ils se sont forcément trouvés. Mais avoir ça comme base, est-ce suffisant? Apparemment non.

Quelque chose clignote et me réveille doucement. Mon corps réclame encore une heure de sommeil, mais la lumière m'éblouit à travers mes yeux clos. Ma main appuie sur le vif d'or/réveil pour que cesse la lumière et je me recroqueville dans notre lit. Notre... Mes yeux s'ouvrent péniblement et voient que tu n'y es plus. Comme d'habitude tu t'es réveillé avant moi. Sans moi.

Je me lève, les draps ne me tiennent plus chaud maintenant, et quitte la chambre en la laissant dans l'obscurité: la flemme d'ouvrir les volets. La lumière du soleil est diffusée partout dans l'appartement, preuve qu'il fait jour depuis un bout de temps. Un passage au toilette, puis à la salle de bain pour me réveiller un peu avec de l'eau, et je me dirige vers la cuisine.

Tu es assis près de la table, lisant tranquillement le journal. Tu détaches enfin tes yeux de ce chiffon pour me regarder, et me sourire doucement.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Je te répond tout simplement, en te rendant ton sourire.

Je me dirige vers la cafetière alors que tu te remets à ta lecture.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose de spéciale aujourd'hui? Me demandes-tu d'un air détaché.

Je me retourne vers toi étonné. Tes yeux sont toujours sur le journal

-Hein?

Décidément, je ne suis pas réveillé. Tu me regardes alors l'air de rien.

-Je sais pas, aller quelque part, même rester ici et faire je ne sais quoi?

Je fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de proposer ce genre de chose. Je me fais trop d'idée. Peut-être que tu veux juste changer la routine. Comment veux tu la changer?

-Mais, tu sais bien que ton travail et le miens nous empêchent de faire quoique ce soit aujourd'hui. On peut reporter ça à un autre jour si tu veux, mais il faut se décider au moins une semaine à l'avance.

Tu hausses les épaules et retourne une fois de plus dans ta lecture. Mais je crois que tu es un peu déçu.

-C'est vrai, laisses tomber. Me dis-tu impassible. C'était une idée en l'air...

Je hoche la tête et prends mon café. J'aurais bien aimé profiter de cette proposition. Je n'avais qu'à appeler mon travail et leur dire que je m'absentais, personne ne m'en aurait voulu. Mais j'avais eu peur. Je ne vois pas la raison de cette offre et j'ai peur que cela soit à des fin néfaste pour nous. Pour moi.

Je prends une chaise et m'assois tranquillement, buvant ma tasse de café lentement. Je t'entends soupirer légèrement.

-Tu sais...c'est la saint-valentin.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon café et repose brusquement la tasse.

Je m'essuie la bouche après avoir toussé quelque secondes. Je te regarde surpris, tu évites de croiser mes yeux, légèrement rouge. Je t'ai rarement vu gêné de cette façon.

-C...c'est vrai? Je bégaie.

Tu te contentes de hocher la tête, toujours sans me regarder. Tout s'éclaire en moi. Voilà pourquoi tu m'avais invité à casser notre train-train quotidien.

-Oh...Je réponds bêtement.

J'avais occulté cette date. Dans ma tête, depuis le début de février, peut-être même début janvier, j'ai tout fait pour oublier ce jour. C'est commercial, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, l'amour ne se montre pas qu'un seul jour de l'année, c'est ridicule... Pas pour toi on dirait. Et pour moi...?

-Je ne te savais pas si romantique.

Mon sourire devait se faire amusé mais je crois qu'il est moqueur. Je ne m'exprime jamais clairement avec toi. Du moins je fais le contraire de ce que je veux montrer.

Je finis rapidement mon café et m'en vais le poser dans l'évier. Dos à toi, je dis sur un ton de plaisanterie:

-Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer du chocolat quand je travaillerai.

Je rougis comme une tomate à cette idée que je veux être une farce. Serais-tu capable de le faire? Je ne veux pas le savoir alors je m'en vais rapidement à la salle de bain; je dois aller travailler.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Ma robe est impeccable et je suis plus que présentable. Je me retourne et te vois tout aussi parfait. Tu me souris doucement.

-Je travail plus tard aujourd'hui. Pars devant.

Je souris et hoche la tête. Puis, après un moment d'hésitation, je t'embrasse doucement. Tes lèvre douces me répondent et je prends plaisir à les sentir contre les miennes. Malgré moi, je reste à les savourer. C'est qu'on ne s'est pas embrassé depuis hier soir. Alors je m'en délecte avant de te quitter jusqu'à ce soir.

Et si tu n'étais pas là? Si je ne te voyait pas à mon retour?

Mon coeur se serre. A cette pensée, notre baiser s'accentue. J'en demande plus, pas beaucoup hein, juste un peu plus. Et tu m'en accorde...trop...

Et je me rappelle pourquoi nous sommes encore ensemble. La raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas te quitter.

Je gémis doucement pendant que tu tortures ma lèvre inférieur. Tu la suces comme si c'était un fruit délectable. Ton péché. Ta langue demande alors voluptueusement l'accès à ma bouche. Je ne peux que la lui accorder. Et à l'instant où je sens ta langue toucher la mienne, je sens le mur contre mon dos. Tu me pousses toujours à bout lorsque nous nous embrassons. Comme si c'était le seul moyen pour me dire que tu tiens à moi. Mais il n'y a jamais de mot dans nos actes.

Si la ballade de notre vie semble monotone, nos danses sont, elles, des découvertes.

Le rythme de tes mains sur mes hanches s'accélère. Le tissu de mon costume est un obstacle sur notre scène. Il te gène dans ta démarche et je sens ton impatience.

Même si le spectacle continue sous nos gémissements.

Mes oreilles sont remplis de ces douces mélodies. J'apprécie d'autant plus ton chant. Ta jambe entre les miennes me donne la cadence à suivre. Mais si elle augmente encore, je risque de ne plus suivre tes pas. Je risque de me perdre dans tes mouvements. Je m'accroche à tes épaules, passant mes bras sous les tiens. Je ne veux pas perdre l'équilibre dans ce si beau ballet.

Ta bouche sur la mienne...Dans la mienne je ne sais plus...Mon esprit s'échappe doucement et mon corps m'abandonne. Ce n'est pas grave je n'ai plus d'importance. Et paradoxalement tu me fais sentir précieux pour toi.

J'entends alors la sonnerie d'un téléphone importun.

Nous n'y prettons pas attention au début. Mais ces fichus appareils se font de plus en plus désagréables quand on ne les décroche pas. Tu grognes et te détaches de moi à contre-coeur, répondant à l'appel.

-Ouai? Demandes-tu la respiration encore haletante.

Je reprends la mienne en même temps et essaye de défroisser ma robe. Quand je recroise tes yeux, tu as un sourire d'excuse. Je regarde alors ma montre et vois que je suis en retard. Je te le signale par un geste vers ma montre alors que tu es toujours en conversation. Tu hoches la tête et je souris. Après un rapide bisou sur la bouche, je m'éclipse rapidement vers la sortie.

Les minutes sont longues. Les heures sont longues. Le temps semble vouloir m'empêcher de te retrouver. Mais j'attends autre chose avant.

Une idée folle dans ma tête, comme quoi tu vas m'envoyer des chocolats, s'est insinué dans ma tête. Ridicule. Comme si tu étais un romantique gnangnan, qui allait m'offrir une boîte de chocolat au lait en forme de coeur en or accompagné d'une carte bordé de vert scintillant où il y serait écrit « Je t'aime » et signé de tes initials. Je ne me fait pas trop d'illusion ne t'inquiète pas.

Une bruissement violent d'ailes me détache de l'horloge. Je me dirige brusquement vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre en grand. Je laisse rapidement place à une dizaine de hiboux, balançant sur mon bureau un colis et repartant aussitôt. Une autre salve suit la première, suivi d'une autre...et d'une autre... L'attaque dur cinq longues minutes. Je me retrouve alors dans un bureau rempli de plumes, de quelques fientes, et d'une cinquantaine de paquets bleus, roses, moches...

Et si l'un des paquets venait de toi?

D'un geste je fait disparaître les détritus et d'un autre je fais plusieurs piles de paquets. Y'a du boulot.

Je détruis les roses criards et autre jaunes canaries. Ce ne sont pas tes goûts ni les miens.

Mais est-ce que je sais seulement tes goûts? Connais-tu les miens?

Je ne crois pas...

Au moins tu sais que j'aime le chocolat.

Je cherche, je brûle, mais je ne trouve pas. Il n'y a plus aucun paquet qui n'a ta trace, ton parfum... L'aurais-je détruit par inadvertance? Non impossible. Tu te distingues toujours des autres. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ton paquet ferait partie d'un gros tas en fin de compte.

J'attends, une fois de plus, sans espérer vraiment. Espérer? Non, c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui il n'y a rien à faire. Que de la paperasse... C'est dire que j'aurais pu prendre conger... Mais je suis là, alors j'assume.

Et j'attends.

Et rien ne vient.

Je le savais. C'est évident, je m'y attendais. C'est juste que...Je préfere ne rien dire.

Je quitte le boulot en avance, j'en ai marre d'être dans cet état de suspense continue.

Je marche dans la rue, essayant de ne penser à rien.

Mais c'est dur.

Autour de moi des couples se sourient, main dans la main. Certains se disputent, bien fait pour eux. Mais la plupart on l'air..heureux. Amoureux.

Mon oeil est attiré par une pâtisserie. A la vitrine, des bouquets de roses. Je regarde mieux et m'aperçois qu'ils sont en pâtes d'amandes. Je les regarde longuement. J'hésite, je ne suis pas sûr de mon coup.

Je m'imagine le pire: tu te moqueras de moi et les jetteras car tu n'aimes pas la pâte d'amande. Au mieux? Tu me souriras doucement et les mangera sans rien dire d'autre.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à gagner et beaucoup à perdre.

Mais attends-tu quelque chose de ma part? C'est peut-être à moi de prendre l'initiative?

Je ne réfléchie pas plus. Je ne veux plus rien penser. J'entre juste dans la pâtisserie.

-Je suis rentré.

A l'entrée de l'appart', j'entends un bruit précipité venant de la cuisine. Des placards semblent se fermer rapidement. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser de questions que je te vois arriver surpris.

-Tu arrives plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Je prends la même expression que toi.

-Je peux te retourner la remarque.

D'habitude, tu rentres plus tard que moi. C'est à moi d'être étonné.

Mais ton regard dévie sur ma main.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

Je suis ton regards et vois les six roses rouges que j'ai acheté. Je me met à rougir fortement.

-Oh...ça c'est...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'aurais voulut avoir plus de temps, trouver le bon moment, les bons mots... Histoire de ne pas avoir une chute trop brutale.

Je te tends les roses, tel un automate rouge. Mon regard ne sait pas où se poser quand je bégaye:

-Je...Je les ai vu comme ça..dans une vitrine...et..j'ai pensé que...voilà quoi...

Je me félicite intérieurement de mon assurance et appréhende la suite. J'ose un regard et te vois, encore surpris, fixant les fleurs. Légèrement tremblant. Tu les prends délicatement et les regardes longuement. Je vois alors une joie retenue fleurir sur tes lèvres. Tu me regardes ému, et je le suis encore plus au fond de moi.

-Elles sont magnifiques. Merci beaucoup.

Tu t'approches alors et m'embrasses tendrement.

Et je reperds mes repères.

Mais ce baiser est beaucoup plus courts que le dernier. Tu te détaches trop vite à mon goût mais restes collé à mon front.

-Je les mangerai plus tard..me dis-tu tout bas, comme pour faire une confidence.

Je souris alors et tu t'éloignes encore de moi, pour te rediriger vers la cuisine.

-Le dîner sera servi dans cinq minutes. Me lances-tu alors que je vais dans notre chambre déposer mes affaires, un sourire niais à mes lèvres.

Et c'est tout?

Je m'arrête un instant, puis marche d'un pas rapide vers la salle à manger. Ce que j'y vois: rien. Aucune atmosphère d'intimité, ni d'ambiance joyeuse. Rien. Juste notre salle à manger dans sa cruelle banalité. Je crois que je suis déçue.

Je m'assoie alors, sans laisser paraître ma légère tristesse qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Les couverts apparaissent et tu les suis rapidement.

-Je ne suis pas doué en cuisine alors j'ai préparé ce que j'ai pu.

Petit pois et poisson pané. J'en rigolerai presque.

Je me permet juste un sourire qui ne veut pas être forcé.

-Tu n'es pas doué en potion alors pourquoi le serais-tu en cuisine?

Tu souris à cette remarque.

-Toi non plus, je te signale, tu n'étais pas très brillant dans cette matière.

Je hausse les épaules et commence à manger mon plat.

-Tu aurais pu commander une pizza dans ce cas.

Ou un bon traiteur je ne sais pas.

-Je n'aime pas servir au gens des choses que je n'ai pas faite.

Je te regarde un instant. Tu as aussi attaqué ton plat.

-Oh...Je ne le savais pas...

Je baisse les yeux et continue de manger. Nous tombons dans un silence tendu. Tout semble me peser. Nos paroles, nos réactions, notre relation... Je brise alors le silence dans un soupir las.

-Où vas-t-on?

Tu arrêtes de manger et me regardes surpris.

-Je suis perdu...Je ne te connais pas et tu ne me connais pas. Où cela nous porte franchement?

Tu ne réponds pas.

Soit tu réfléchie à toute vitesse, soit tu ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Tu es bête avec ces couverts en l'air.

Nous sommes deux imbéciles.

Je soupire encore. J'ai envie de tout laissé tomber.

-Parfois je me demande pourquoi nous sommes ensemble.

-Parce que tu ne le sais pas? Tu réagis enfin, l'air surpris.

-Bien sûr que je le sais! Je m'exaspère, légèrement rougissant.

-Alors où est le problème?

Je te regarde surpris. Tu ne le vois pas le problème?! Est-ce que notre relation te convient?!

Je ne veux pas de larmes.

Pour ça c'est ridicule. Je me contente de baisser la tête et d'essayer de finir mon assiette. Mais je me crispe et tremble légèrement.

-Tu veux rompre c'est ça?

Je me fige et te dévisage. Soudain, tout s'éclaire en moi. Je préfère partir prendre une douche plutôt que de répondre quoique ce soit.

De l'eau coule sur mes yeux fermés. Des larmes? Je ne veux pas le savoir.

La chose la plus horrible est de réfléchir sans le vouloir. Toi, encore toi, uniquement toi. Non. Avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Tu l'as fait exprès hein? Me laisser espérer quelque chose de ta part pour que je sois complètement déçu en fin de compte. Tu n'es pas rentré plus tôt, tu n'es pas allé au travail. Qui as-tu rejoins? Que lui as-tu promis?

Un autre « tu » s'installe entre un « nous ». Notre Nous.

Et Je n'existe plus.

N'existerai plus.

Il en est hors de question.

La balle est dans mon camps, c'est à moi de décider si tu t'en vas ou non. Tu m'as laissé le choix de voir ton plan ou non. Et je ne le vois plus.

Et je me fou que tu sois malheureux avec moi tant que je vais bien. Tu resteras jusqu'à ce que mon égoïsme ne soit plus.

Laisses toi m'appartenir.

Je travail dans le bureau qui est dans la chambre. Ce que tu fais en ce moment je m'en fiche. Le travail avant tout, il ne peut être reporté. Il faut travailler dur pour vivre et je craint que bientôt il me faudra vivre pour travailler. Ma plume écrit pour rayer tout l'instant d'après. Rien de bon ne sort. Rien de bon ne vient.

Si, qu'elle que chose de bon entre.

Un doux parfum, sucré et onctueux. Proche des épices et tendre à la fois. Enivrant, étourdissant, superbe. Il est presque sur mes lèvres.

Je rouvre les yeux, il est encore là. Ca n'a beau être qu'un rêve, une illusion de mon pitoyable cerveau, il est encore là.

C'est de ta faute. Tu es encore dans mon esprit à me narguer. Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas directement? Je ne t'ai rien fais et tu me détruis sans raison.

Je deviens fou.

C'est de ta faute.

Je me lève alors et me dirige dans la pièce où tu es. Là d'où sort l'odeur imaginaire. J'ai retrouvé mon masque de froideur, celui que je n'ai pas utilisé depuis longtemps. Tu l'as certainement conservé quelque part toi aussi.

Mais je me fige à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Dos à moi, en chemise blanche, tu remues doucement quelque chose de ta main droite à l'aide d'une spatule. Ta main gauche, elle, est occupé à tournoyer une rose. En pâte d'amande.

Je remet mon masque.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Tu sursautes légèrement et te retournes surpris. Je peux voir alors derrière toi une casserole ou il y a...du chocolat.

Je te regarde mais tu m'évites des yeux, l'air le plus impassible possible.

-Je... Je ne sais pas quoi en faire...alors je...

Nous restons quelque seconde ainsi, le temps en suspent.

Puis je m'approche lentement de toi et regarde le plan de travail. Des restes d'emballages jonchent la table, celui du meilleur chocolat de Honeydukes.

La casserole est remplie de chocolats fondus. De petits morceaux flottent doucement à la surface. Je reporte alors mon attention sur toi.

Que dois-je comprendre?

Tu n'es toujours pas décidé à me regarder mais deviens rouge. Tu décides ensuite de respirer profondément et de reprendre ton calme.

-Je ne suis pas allé travailler aujourd'hui...

Mon coeur se sert, et tu m'ignores. Tu te contentes d'éteindre le feu, de prendre la casserole, et de verser doucement le chocolat dans un saladier en plastique.

-Je suis allé chercher du chocolat à Honeydukes. Me dis-tu sur un ton de conversation. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai passé des heures à me décider sur lequel choisir...

Tu te tournes alors vers moi sans pour autant me regarder.

-Et j'ai passé le reste de la journée à me demander quoi en faire...voilà où j'en suis...

Voilà où nous en sommes. Je me ressasse alors tout mon scénario qui me paraît maintenant ridicule. Et commence à rire.

Un rire nerveux, un peu fou, mais qui me détend. Au moins je pourrai mettre se que je vais dire sur le compte de la folie.

Tu me regardes comme si j'étais malade, et tu n'as pas tord.

-On manque sérieusement de communication...je dis après m'être un peu calmé.

Tu fronces les sourcils, sur la défensive.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, tu ne tiens plus à un Nous.

Je souris tristement et m'approche de toi. Tu te tends à mesure que j'avance et j'en fait presque de même. Mes mains s'accrochent à ta chemise blanche, et ma tête vient se poser sur ton torse.

-Oh que si j'y tiens...

La balle est dans ton camps.

-Tu l'as dit toi même, cela ne nous mène nul part...

Je réfléchie rapidement à comment le formuler.

-Et si...on allait dans une autre direction, ensemble?

Je n'ose te regarder. Les secondes passent. Elles ont l'air d'appartenir à l'Eternité.

Puis je sens ta tête, s'appuyer contre la mienne. Et tes bras, se placer autour de moi.

Je suis bien là. C'est une bonne place pour se détendre.

-Je ne demande que ça...me réponds-tu.

Je hoche doucement la tête.

-Il faudra sûrement recommencer à zéro...

Après un temps, tu t'écartes brusquement de moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je vois une main se tendre, un sourire charmeur à tes lèvres.

-Je suis Draco, Draco Malfoy.

Je ris un peu et essaye de jouer ton jeu.

-Et moi Potter, Harry Potter.

Nous échangeons alors une poignée de main, souple, mais ferme. Un premier contact.

Un premier instant de bonheur.

-Et qu'aimez-vous mon cher Potter?

-Oh, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry. Ce que j'aime? J'avoue, je craque pour le chocolat.

Ton sourire se fait plus charmeur, plus aguicheur.

-Le chocolat? Ca tombe bien, j'en ai un saladier remplie.

Ma langue se fait mutine et sort humidifier mes lèvres.

-Etes vous seul ce soir, _Harry_?

Je frissonne lorsque tu murmures presque mon prénom et ne peux qu'avoir un air charmeur.

-Eh bien...cela dépend de vous..._Draco_...

Tu te rapproches lentement et te mets tout près de moi.

-Il se trouve que je suis libre. Nous pourrions...partager ce mets délicat.

Je m'approche de tes lèvres et souris.

-Et plus si affinité..

Je fonds alors sur ta bouche. Doucement, j'appose de léger baiser, puis l'instant d'après, tout s'approfondit.

Un besoin irrépressible rejaillit au fond de moi.

Te toucher, t'embrasser, te posséder. T'aimer.

Notre élan te pousse jusqu'au plan de travail. Ta surprise interrompt notre baiser et te fait sourire, essoufflé:

-Vous avez les manières d'aborder les gens monsieur Potter.

Je reprends tes lèvres avidement puis te réponds quelque minutes plus tard.

-Nous savons tout deux que nous avons une base... plutôt solide dans un certain domaine.

Et capture tes lèvres, une fois de plus. Le contact avec le chocolat t'a rendu sucré et onctueux. Il me fait bouillir à petit feu.

Je ne vis alors que pour me nourrir de toi.

A cet instant, je vois le précieux chocolat, posé sagement sur la table. Une idée me vient.

-Allons dans la chambre, monsieur Malfoy...

Le chocolat est posé sur le chevet, à côté des roses.

-Commençons doucement, veux-tu?

Assis sur le lit, moi sur toi, mes mains déboutonnent ta belle chemise.

-Quelle conception as-tu du mot doux?

Tissu enlevé, ma main te pousse gentiment à t'allonger. Mon T-shirt se retire rapidement lui aussi.

-Doux comme...

Une cuillère apparaît, je la prends et la trempe dans la mixture sucrée.

-Du chocolat.

Je t'en propose, tu souris et ouvres la bouche.

Les yeux dans mes yeux. Ma main dérape et tu en as plein sur ton beau visage pâle.

-Eh! C'est froid!

Je rigole, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'en faire autant.

-On va régler ça.

Je sais comment te réchauffer mon coeur.

Doucement, je lape les parcelles de ta peau souillés. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que ta saveur naturelle. Ton rire m'indique que tu es chatouilleux. Je souris à cette découverte et continue de te nettoyer. Pour te voir briller.

-Tiens, tu en as sur les lèvres.

Tu te les lèches traîtreusement et de manière provoquante.

-Plus maintenant.

Je n'attends pas et t'embrasse à pleine bouche, essayant de récupérer la sapidité du chocolat. Il y en a encore. Ta langue prêteuse me l'a fait partager. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez.

Voluptueux, liquide, sucré...Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce plaisir.

Je me relève, sous tes gémissements mécontents.

-Je n'ai même pas encore goûté nature.

Un verre à ma main, elle s'en va puiser notre péché à sa source. Je trinque ensuite à notre santé, mais ta main vient gêner mon bras et me trempe de chocolat.

-Je ne t'ai même pas encore goûté.

Tu te redresses lentement et n'a cure de mon air indigné.

Tu déposes juste un léger baiser au coin de mes lèvres, puis lèches consciencieusement cette partie chocolatée. Je cherche alors un contact, ma bouche sur la tienne, que tu ne m'accordes pas. Tu préfères me laver du vice. Mais tu devrais savoir qu'il est trop tard pour ça.

Je te laisse tout de même continuer ton chemin, jusqu'à mon cou. Tu t'y attardes et je savoure.

Et je gémis.

Mais il n'empêche que j'ai encore faim, et que c'est toi qui te régales. Je trempe mes doigts dans le liquide et les lèche pour patienter, la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Et tu descends encore dans ta quête. Le chocolat a coulé jusqu'à mon nombril, tu n'en as pas fini. Tu changes alors brusquement nos positions.

Toi sur moi.

-Je pense que le terme « doux » n'a plus lieu d'être ici et maintenant.

Je ris devant ton sourire espiègle et tu reparts à ton exploration. Mon torse se fait délicieusement torturer. Le silence de la pièce est coupé par mes gémissements et quelque cris de surprise.

-J'ai bien fait de laisser quelques morceaux.

Je te tire la langue que tu n'hésite pas à prendre entre tes lèvres. Et je retrouve ce goût qui te constitue. Cette odeur étourdissante mêlée à celle du chocolat.

Tu commences à bouger tes hanches, dans un rythme lent qui m'arrache des gémissements langoureux. Et cruellement tu t'arrêtes.

-Nous avons tout notre temps très cher.

Seigneur il va me tuer!

Tu te contentes de prendre une pétales de mes roses et la trempes dans ta préparation. Tu traces alors un sillon glacé de mon nombril jusqu'au bord de mon pantalon. Tu me tends alors la pétales.

-Tiens pour patienter, espèce d'animal vorace.

Je me contente de prendre ta sucrerie par les dents, l'air boudeur. Je la mâche férocement pendant que tu redescends. Puis je crie de surprise, parce que tu as touché un point sensible. Je ne peux que serrer les dents et gémir de bien être. Les yeux clos, je sens mon pantalon s'enlever, suivi de près par mon boxer. Tu reviens à mes lèvres et les attrapes fiévreusement. Je t'aide à enlever ton pantalon et te gêne en ondulant lascivement sous toi.

Nous n'avons plus de temps.

Tu plonges trois doigts dans le chocolat et me les présentes d'un air mutin. Je les salue de ma bouche et les déguste comme il se doit. Tu parcours ensuite mon corps de cette main et fait remonter mes jambes sur tes épaules.

-Ca te vas comme ça?

-Si tu penses qu'on va débattre de ça pend...

Et je crie.

Traître, tu n'avais pas à le faire par surprise. Je réponds à ton regard provocateur en en demandant plus avec mon corps. Tu ne te fais pas prier et ma tête se penche au maximum en arrière.

Ma respiration se saccade de plus en plus.

-Je t'en prie...ne t'arrêtes pas en si bon chemin...

Et cette fois tu entres.

Tu es moi.

Étranger si connu.

Une sensation de plénitude m'envahit. Enfin complet, totalement complet. Je m'y fais à peine que tu te retires déjà. Pour revenir encore plus fort.

Je crie encore. J'en demande encore.

Une série de va-et-viens m'étourdit. Comme à chaque fois je sombre dans notre plaisir. Mais cette fois je vois autre chose. Il y a nous, enfin réunis. Peut-être est-ce l'odeur du chocolat mêlé à notre plaisir jaillissant, mais nous savons que cette fois-là, nous nous appartenons corps et âmes.

Et c'est tellement bon. Me laisseras-tu dans cet état à jamais? Jamais je ne l'ai autant souhaité.

Tu m'assailles et m'embrasses violemment. Nous exaltons notre passion à l'unisson.

-Ah...Harry...?

Tu ahanes difficilement. J'ouvre les yeux et te vois beau, tendu par l'effort.

-Encore?

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite. Puis je souris. Les larmes me montent aux yeux sans sortir pour autant.

-Oui...je réponds ému. Encore...

Tes yeux, ton visage, tout ton être s'illumine. Je vois ton plus beau sourire, m'hypnotisant entièrement. Tu n'arrêtes pas tes coups de reins mais je me force à garder les yeux ouverts, à rester lucide. Pour quelque seconde. Ton front sur le miens, nos deux sourires sont identiques. Rien n'a jamais était aussi...

Un ultime assaut me libère. Je pousse une longue plainte, tu ne tardes pas à me suivre.

Encore, une fois de plus, nous continuons ensemble et changeons de route.

ZzzzzZzzzzZ

-Mmm...Draco...

-Quoi...

-Il reste du chocolat...

-Humf... Et alors...

-On en fait quoi?

-J'sais pas...Une fondue...

-Il faudra inventer des gages dans ce cas.

-Ça je n'en doute pas...

**Fin**

Note de fin: Long? Mmm peut-être :p N'importe je ne le changerai pas si ce n'est les fautes. En revanche, je pourrais faire attention à mes prochains textes! Faites part!


End file.
